Vanlanthiriel Beriadanwen
''Basic Statistics '''Name:' Vanlanthiriel Beriadanwen Age: 120 in 1372 Born: 2 Alturiak, 1252 DR, The year of the Empty Goblet under the Sign of the Eagle and with Full Selûne under the sign of the Wheel. Those born under the sign of the Eagle are determined, resilient and ambitious. Good organisers, leaders and strategists, they are not deterred by setbacks, believing hard work, patience and persistance will triumph. They are loyal but reserved in showing affection. Those born with Selûne under the Sign of the Golden Wheel are determined, self-motivated, enthusiastic and responsible. Natural leaders, they remain calm in a crisis and are not easily swayed by opposition. Although serious minded, they are cheerful and optimistic and do not give up easily. Class: Cleric Domains: Knowledge, Protection Gender: Female Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Angharradh Race: Teu-Tel'Quessir (Moon Elf) Origin: Leuthilspar on the Isle of Evermeet Known Languages: Common, Elven ''Physical Statistics '''Height:' 5'1" Weight: 92 lbs Build: Slender Skin Tone: Lightly tanned from being outdoors, otherwise ivory Eyes: Moss Green Hair: Reddish Auburn Unique Features: Her hair color, being rather unusual for the Teu-Tel'Quessir ''Description Summary Beads and fresh flowers adorn elegantly twisted locks of hair the color of autumn leaves - unusual for a Teu-Tel'Quessir - the remainder of which drapes in a liquid cascade around flawlessly silken skin, tanned lightly from much time spent outdoors, and soft features of a radiant elven beauty. Her demeanor is the smooth assurance of one who knows her place in the world and lives comfortably within its harmony. Some might consider her aloof or even withdrawn when in actuality, she is merely displaying the typical reserve of the elven people. Her companionable nature becomes readily apparent to one should they engage her in an open and friendly manner themselves. Gentle eyes of moss green with gold flecks sparkle the reflected light of her surrounds, glimmering with compassion, unmistakable intelligence and good humor. Her voice is soft and melodious even at the worst of times, though when her ire is raised, there is little doubt of it. Her clothing evokes the refined perfection of Evermeet, though it seems almost impossibly comfortable to wear, being made of the finest leathers, linens, and silks and quite often embellished with embriodery of golden threads. Her armor is immaculately cared for on a regular basis. The polished metal is marked with the ancient elven script subtly worked into it and, for those well versed in the language, it can be seen to read prayers to the triune goddess. Around her neck she bears an elegant amulet upon which is engraved the holy symbol of her beloved Angharradh. Summary Biography Vanlanthiriel's childhood was a pleasant one. Her mornings were spent frolicking in the dew-moistened grass with her friends, afternoons spent with various teachers learning history and other scholarly pursuits as well as the basics of swordsmanship, archery and herbalism, and evenings in exultant revelry. By the time she had matured into adolescence it had become apparent that her skill with a bow had grown quite formidable, while that of the blade, not quite so much. It also became very clear that she possessed an uncanny aptitude as an herbalist, her mind quick to grasp and retain all manner of uses for plants and their various parts. During this time, she continued to take great joy and satisfaction from her studies and grew particularly interested in learning as much as she could about the world outside of Evermeet. It was also during this time that she cultivated her deep adoration and devotion for the goddess Angharradh. Some of her friends thought her odd to care what was beyond the Isle, but Vanlanthiriel's fondest desire was to travel, ever expanding her knowledge and spreading the dogma of the Triune Goddess("Unity and diversity bring strength. Be ever vigilant against She Who Was Banished and work together in defending the lands of the Fair Folk from those who would work evil. Celebrate the One and the Three for their collective purpose and individual expressions of life. Through the melding of widely different skills and interests, creativity, life, and artistry are nurtured and new ideas are discovered.") She spent much of the first year of adulthood in the Greenmeadow or on solitary meanderings lost in seemingly quiet contemplation along the banks of the gentle flowing River Ardulith, but eventually the call of her heart could be ignored no longer and she left the Isle. It was during her very early travels while spending some time in the Western Heartlands that she became acquainted with Pwyllambrionn Starmantle, who bonded himself into service as her bodyguard. Build ''' '' '''Strength: 11 weak Dexterity: 14 agile Constitution: 12 stubborn Wisdom: 16 imaginative Intelligence: 14 preceptive Charisma: 14 self-assured (Including bonuses from items she never takes off) ''OOC Information ''' '' '''Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 4 Cleric Current Character Alignment: Chaotic (15) Good (85) Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since June 28th, 2010 --Branwen Ravenhair 15:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:PC